


Welcome to Nightlife

by Punk_Grape



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Grape/pseuds/Punk_Grape
Summary: No one plans to die, no one plans to become a nightmare.
Kudos: 1





	Welcome to Nightlife

Sometimes a day just feels off, Sesame reasoned as he walked home in the early hours of the evening. Things had gone mostly smoothly for him, he’d managed to talk to people without completely breaking down, he refused to let his anxiety get to him then, and he would refuse it now. However, that was his brain talking, and sometimes it doesn’t communicate well with itself, so as he walked, he was slightly jumpy at the noises around him. He had no reason to be, yet every time something moved, his head snapped towards it. It was a miracle he made it home, there was a park near his apartment building, and it always creeped him out, but he’d ran past it, and made it inside. 

Inside, safe and sound, he kicked off his shoes and hung his hat on the hook by the door, then made his way to the kitchen; tea, that would help, a nice hot cup of tea and a book and blanket. Eyes closed, he daydreamed for a moment about calming down, then opened them and got to work boiling water. Even seeing the steam rise calmed him, and when his kettle clicked off, he poured the boiling water into his mug, there was no teabag, just hot water and honey, it was his favourite to drink. Mug in his hand, he walked over to the couch and set it down on the side table as he grabbed his blanket, his mind momentarily going back to the beet soup he had for lunch. It was when he last ate, and figured he should probably eat something more, but the comfort items called to him; he’d eat later. 

Legs crossed, Sesame sat under his blanket, mug in one hand, book in the other as he began to read. He loved to read, especially romance fantasy, and find himself completely engrossed in the words on the page. So much so that he didn’t realize what had happened until it was too late. 

In one swift movement, a large plastic grocery bag was pulled over his head, the crinkling deafening in his ears. Surprised, he jumped, mug of hot liquid falling to the floor, burning his leg and foot. Try as he might to cuss, each word, each breath, moved the plastic bag, the sound only getting worse with each passing moment. As the inkling struggled, he wasted more breath, the person suffocating him noted with a grin; he was so small, so fragile and weak, so easy to snuff out. When he went limp, the murderer pulled out some tape, and secured the bag around his neck, then left for a moment; if the police were to find him, it should be quite the scene, they decided, grabbing a knife from the kitchen. 

The sun was just rising when turquoise eyes opened in bleary confusion, and a sigh was let out. Immediately, the plastic bag still around his head crinkled, and panic rose in Sesame’s chest; he wasn’t dead yet, someone was still trying to kill him. To his surprise, his arms weren’t restrained, and he went to get the plastic off his head, expecting resistance, but found none. From panic to surprise to confusion, he picked at the tape around his neck, and finally, he could remove the offending object. 

Wincing every time the plastic made noise, Sesame laid it on the coffee table and looked around; nothing was out of place, everything just as he left it, except his mug, that was still on the floor. If the mug was on the floor, that meant his foot should be burnt, but when he looked at it, all he saw a the same gentle skin as always. 

He was scared, but when he went to move, he felt something twinge inside him. Looking down, he realized there was a knife, one of his from the kitchen, stuck in his tummy. The front of his shirt was torn, there were multiple stab tears, and ink had leaked all over; lips trembling in fear, he began to remove the knife, letting a whine escape while he watched the ink covered blade emerge. “Oh god, oh god,” he whimpered as he felt it slide free, the blade falling to his lap. There was no pain, which he found weird, he’d just removed one of the biggest knives he owned from his stomach. 

In fact, nothing hurt, he didn’t feel pain. He could feel the couch he sat on, the fabric of his ruined shirt, but there was no pain. Beyond confused, and scared, Sesame peeled off all his clothes, everything was ruined, then made his way to his bedroom to get dressed. Fresh clothes always felt nice, but he had little time to enjoy the feeling; someone had tried to murder him, he had to leave immediately. 

Hat grabbed, shoes slipped on hastily, Sesame left his apartment as quick as he could; he hadn’t seen who had tried to kill him, and quite frankly didn’t want to find out. He didn’t know where to go, and quite frankly he was getting hungry. Pain may not have registered from the stabbing, but he sure as hell felt the hunger, and the headache when he stepped into the light. 

It seared his eyes, pain shooting through them like a nail being hammered into his skull. The light hurt too much he couldn’t keep his eyes open, his skin prickled as though he had the flu; did he escape death, only to get sick? Grimacing at the light, he slipped into a back alley, something he once feared, now he sought to provide him with shelter. Out of the sun, he was fine, except hungry, but he supposed he was stuck waiting out the daylight. 

After successfully waiting out the day, darkness had fallen, and Sesame found himself free to move about the streets; his favourite fast food place was only a ten minute walk, he could make that, right? 

He’d like to say he got there, ordered a burger and thought about what to do next, but in reality, he didn’t make it, never got that burger; about three minutes into his walk, his head began to buzz, a thick scent filling his mind as he breathed. Whatever it was, it was heavenly, and smelled delicious, and Sesame felt his body moving towards it. The hunger he felt took over any other thought he had, as he approached the scent, mouth watering as it got stronger.

Has he been completely cognizant, aware of his actions, he’d have been appalled, but then and there, he was simply hungry; he’d happened upon an inkling who had tripped on the sidewalk, their knee slightly scraped up. Sesame approached, looking as though he’d help the inkling stand up, but as he sunk to his own knees, his vision swam, and he had a strong urge to bite. He leaned forward, eyes studying the injured inkling, unaware his body had gone on autopilot; head spinning, he finally gave into the urge, and soon was latched onto their neck, teeth piercing the skin ever so slightly. 

Ink, he was drinking ink and it filled him like any food would, the taste a little sweet as it flowed past his tongue in his mouth. The inkling had been caught unawares, already crying from the pain of the scrape, they barely registered Sesame latched onto them, until it was too late. Their cry for help died with them, as he continued to drink until he couldn’t get another drop out. 

The body slumped as he released it, standing up with a look of confusion; he wasn’t hungry anymore, and he’d just had a very satisfying drink, it didn’t add up. To him, he was entering a new world that was completely separate from what he knew, but to the observing vampire nearby, all he saw was an unfortunate turn. Jumping down from his spot, he landed with a soft thud, alerting Sesame of his existence. 

Short, but still taller than Sesame, the vampire walked forward with hesitation; newbies were always a loose cannon, some worse than others. This one seemed small, weak and confused, but he’d been proven wrong before. “It’s against the rules, you know, to leave a body in the street,” the vampire said, picking up the drained inkling when he got close enough. 

Eyes wide, ink dripping from the corners of his mouth, Sesame watched as the vampire slung the person over his shoulder with ease. “Well, come on, if you don’t want to get hurt by the light.” He said as he walked away, and Sesame hurried after him. “Name’s Navy.” 

“Sesame... um, did you say body?” 

Navy raised an eyebrow. “Body. As in was a person but is now dead. The king would rather inklings don’t find out about us, the one thing I agree with him on.” 

“What... what do you mean?” Sesame could feel his stomach beginning to bubble, anxiety flaring. “Did I... kill someone? Oh god I killed someone.” He stopped walking, he was shaking too much to continue on. 

‘Oh boy, the guilty type,’ Navy thought as he spun around and looked at the newbie. “It happens to everyone their first time, don’t worry about it.” That didn’t get Sesame moving, and Navy sighed. “Look, you can feel guilty all you want but it won’t change the facts. We’re losing moonlight, and unless you want to burn come sunrise, you need to follow me.” 

There was no movement still, and Navy began to lose patience with Sesame. Grumbling at him to stay put, to which Sesame had no issue, Navy found the nearest dumpster to deposit the body in; not the nicest thing he’d ever done, but certainly not the worst. He returned to see Sesame sat on the ground, knees tucked under his chin as he held his legs close to his chest. 

Yet another sigh was released, and Navy crouched down. “You need to follow me, I’ll carry your ass back to my place if you don’t move in the next three seconds.” Just as he expected, the newbie made no motion to uncurl, so Navy grabbed him, surprised at how light Sesame was. Navy would admit, this was unusual for him, he never brought home newbies he’d come across over the years, but then, they hadn’t given him the look Sesame had. Sure, he’d come across a few guilty ones, but the look of confusion and fear were clear as day on his newest find, and it had him wanting to help him. 

The rest of the trip was quiet, much to Navy’s liking, and soon enough they were at his apartment. Navy sat Sesame on the couch, where the newbie proceeded to grab a pillow to hold for comfort, and Navy sat in a armchair across from him. “Okay, a vampire must have given you their ink to drink before you died...“ Sesame squeezed the pillow tight, no way did he just hear those words from Navy. “Yes vampires exist, get it out of your system.”

“Oh god I did actually die, didn’t I?” Sesame whispered, unable to find his full voice. “I don’t want to be dead,” he squeaked, and felt hot tears brimming. “I died. I died and I killed someone... I’m sorry I killed them, I didn’t know what was happening,” he whispered as the tears rolled down his cheeks, “I’m not safe. Not safe not safe not safe.” Guilt and despair turned to fear, when he realized whoever murdered him, should they see him walking about, would probably do so again. “Need to go, I’m not safe here, you’re in danger to.” 

Instead of panicking like he was, Navy merely raised an eyebrow, whatever had Sesame spooked, he was certain he could handle it. “Why, pray tell, am I in danger?” 

“They’ll come for me if they see me, I don’t want get you killed too.” 

“Sesame, you’re going to have to explain better than that if you hope I’ll be convinced to worry for my safety.”

Turquoise eyes stared at Navy, how was he so relaxed? “Whoever murdered me-“ he stopped when he saw an eyebrow raise, again. “If they wanted me dead but see me, they’ll come for me.” 

The snort of laughter Navy let out spooked Sesame. “We’re vampires, they’d have to put a wooden stake in you heart to kill you. I doubt however you died-“

“Suffocating in a shopping bag and stabbed in my tummy a lot.” 

Navy paused to take that in, then looked over Sesame; why would anyone want him dead? “Needless to say, that won’t affect you again, you’re pretty safe as a vampire.” 

“But I don’t wanna be a vampire, I don’t want to kill people. I’m sorry, I don’t... I don’t want this...” 

He’d let the pillow go, and stood to leave the apartment, but Navy was fast, grabbing hold of his wrist as he passed by. “You don’t have to kill, I have ink packs from the hospital you can drink. And there are some nice perks, such as heightened senses and strength and speed.”

Sesame looked at him in wonder. “I don’t have to even touch someone to drink? Thank you.” He went to return to his seat, but Navy held on tight, and pulled; the new vampire lost his balance and landed on Navy, who was grinning behind the mask he always wore. “Strong. I won’t be, but you are.” 

A simple hum was let out, before Navy challenged Sesame to try and move him. Over the next few hours, Navy taught him the basics of being a vampire, what not to do, what the fun parts were. By the end of the lesson, Sesame had calmed down, enough to accept that this was his life now, and even asked if he could stay with Navy, who agreed without thought; eternity could get lonely, having a roommate would be nice.


End file.
